highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 9 (Season 3, BorN)
"Dragon of Dragon!" is the ninth episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on May 30, 2015. Summary As the pillar of light surrounding Asia dissipates, Issei and his friends became shocked and confused over the sudden disappearance of Asia. They are confronted by one of the masterminds behind the attacks and the individual responsible for Asia's disappearance, Shalba Beelzebub, a descendant of the Original Satan Beelzebub. He then orders Diodora to stop messing around until Diodora foolishly mentions the New and Old Satan, angering Shalba who kills Diodora on the spot. Rias, enraged and saddened over the loss of her precious servant, attempts to fight Shalba until she and the others notice Issei wandering around mindlessly as he tries to find Asia. Elsewhere, Azazel is confronted by another mastermind, Creuserey Asmodeus, who attempts to kill Azazel and avenge Katerea while Irina and Rossweisse dispose of more enemies. Back at the temple, while the others look on sadly over a despaired Issei, Xenovia, enraged at Asia's disappearances, tearfully attempts to avenge Asia using her Durandal and Ascalon combination but is easily knocked aside by Shalba. Shalba then claims to have just killed Asia by sending her into the Dimensional Gap where Asia will be exposed to the nothingness of the Dimensional Gap and cease to exist. In the battlefield outside, Azazel draws out his Artificial Sacred Gear, Down Fall Dragon Spear, and readies himself to fight Creuserey until Sirzechs arrives to discuss about the future of the Devils as a species, ultimately decides to take on Creuserey instead, immediately disposing of him as the two leaders switch their attention to another figure who greets them. Inside the temple, upon hearing Shalba's revelation, Issei materializes his Sacred Gear as Ddraig tells Rias and her servants to leave now if they want to live, as he warns Shalba that he made a wrong choice. Issei, having been taken over by his negative emotions, initiates the Juggernaut Drive. Outside, Sirzechs and Azazel confront the girl who turns out to be Khaos Brigade's Ophis. Claiming that the two leaders can't beat it, Ophis answers their question over its goals with Ophis revealing that she wants to return to the Dimensional Gap. Inside the Dimensional Gap, the three male members of the Vali Team are travelling inside the Gap, searching for something until Vali notices the change in Issei's aura and decides to head to the Underworld and Arthur notices something. Meanwhile, Issei having entered the Juggernaut Drive, goes on a rampage and easily rips off Shalba's right arm. Pissed off, Shalba attempts to counterattack but failed when Issei uses the White Dragon Emperor's power that he previously took and destroyed Shalba's remaining arm. Shalba then attempts to escape but is stopped by Issei in his Juggernaut Drive which somehow made Gasper use his time stopping ability as he begins charging for a powerful beam attack, the Longinus Smasher, as he seemingly finishes off Shalba with that move. While defending themselves from the berserk Issei, Rias and her servants ponder on what to do as the Vali Team arrive on scene bringing with them Asia whom they had happened upon by chance in the Dimensional Gap. Rias decides to tell Issei about Asia's safety, while Akeno and Koneko beg Vali to help. Agreeing to their request, Vali enters and initiates his Juggernaut Drive as well to match Issei. Sensing the approaching Vali, Issei flies towards him as the two of them engage in a Juggernaut Drive combat with Vali successfully overpowering Issei and reducing the aura of the Juggernaut Drive. Rias then approaches Issei, trying to bring him back to his senses. Looking on, Vali notices that Issei's aura isn't fully Dragon as Ophis who arrives tells him that something else is mixed alongside Issei. Rias tries to communicate with Issei for a second time but is attacked instead. Rias, refusing to give up on Issei finally manages to reach Issei's deepest thoughts, rescuing him from his mental anguish due to the Raynare illusion. Issei is then released from the Juggernaut Drive, while Ophis draws out a black aura from Issei's body which she says is the thing mixed inside Issei as it dissipates. Out of his crisis, Issei notices Asia alive and well as Kiba tells him that Vali and his friends rescued her making both Issei and Xenovia extremely happy. Vali then introduces Issei to another Red Dragon, the Great Red, the target and goal of both Ophis and Vali. Before Vali leaves, Issei and Vali vow to fight again one day. Heading back to Kuroka who was waiting for them, Vali thinks to himself that nothing is over yet. Apologizing to Rias for causing her trouble, Issei suddenly collapses as Rias screams his name out. Stats Original airdate: May 30, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes 'Diodora Astaroth: ' Please, Shalba. Help me. Imagine that both the old, and current Devil King combine their-- (Shalba interrupts by firing a hole through Diodora's stomach) 'Shalba Beelzebub: '''And thus a maggot dies. ''(Shalba waves his hand and a yellow energy rises around Diodora causing him to scream in agony until his body disintegrates into dust) '''Shalba Beelzebub: '''Current Devil King did he say? Calling the true bloodline "old" was the fool's first mistake, his imagination was his second. '''Rias Gremory: '''Issei, I want you to be in my life! You give it meaning I never knew existed. You'd better come back to me right now, or I swear I'll disappear right along with you! Please come back.......... ISSEI!! Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime *In the Light Novel, the interaction between Creuserey Asmodeus, Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel is much longer. First Creuserey swears vengeance on Azazel for the death of Katerea Leviathan. Then Sirzechs tries to talk down Creuserey first, and when that fails Sirzechs destroys his Snake first, then him. Instead in the anime, Sirzechs immediately destroys Creuserey with one attack. *In the Light Novel, the Oppai Dragon theme song is used to calm Issei Hyoudou in Juggernaut Drive down first, then Vali lowers his aura to a safe level, before Rias allows Issei to poke her breasts to deactivate the Juggernaut drive. Instead in the anime, the song is omitted and Vali and Rias work together to break the Juggernaut drive. *In the Light Novel, Kiba created a barrier using only his holy demonic swords while in the anime the swords are combined with a barrier. *In the anime, Ophis extracted Loki's curse from within Issei in the form of a dark thing. This does not happen in the Light Novel. Miscellaneous Trivia * At the end of the episode, Issei's arm seems more like the arm that appeared in the manga where, with the Boosted Gear, there are red dragon scales too. External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media